Artemis Fowl: The Maia DeBearue Affair
by Amanda Halliwell
Summary: Artemis Fowl is after the Blue Diamonds. What he doesn't know is Maia DeBearue is too. What happens when these two criminal masterminds meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Artemis Fowl**

_**The Maia DeBearue Affair**_

**Prologue**

Artemis Fowl is your average teenage boy with extra criminal activities in his free time. We have watched his progress from evil to good with the help of the People. See, Artemis generally is a good person although he didn't know it. Originally his plans had never set out to harm anyone yet somehow they had managed to do so. As he gradually came to realise that anything even closely related to the fairies could bring potential harm to the people he cared about he began seeing things in a whole new light and checking the plans over and over again. His heists of the paintings recently had all been carefully planned and recorded a couple of weeks before they had taken place. Yes his plans with the fairies had taken far longer than the painting heists, but Artemis wasn't dealing with fairies. He was dealing with people. Yet, no matter how carefully he had planned this particular heist he would not have accounted for one particular obstacle who was more of the same mindset as our young sixteen year old Artemis Fowl.

The person he hadn't accounted for was Maia DeBearue who had also taken a liking to art. Of course, jewellery too was a weakness. She was particularly partial to diamonds and was currently in the process of collecting several of them. Under high security was the Blue Diamonds owned by _Stefan Spiro_, a cousin of _Jon Spiro _and a business rival. First we should explain a little about what exactly makes Maia tick.

Maia however is nothing like our sixteen year old Artemis Fowl. Although she's only fifteen, she's the leader of so many school activities it's not funny. She's intelligent. She's in everything from the Cheerleading team to the Science Club. One of her greatest skills is human behaviour and estimation. But peel back the layers and you discover a whole new girl. She has the mind of a genius twice her age and uses her brains for criminal plots. She absolutely loves to challenge the top security buildings in the district. It's kind of like an after hours hobby.

Maia is an adversary that not even Artemis Fowl was counting on. Her parent's own a multi million dollar company in Ireland, in direct competition with Stefan Spiro and his security systems. Maia has a lot of practice breaking into her parent's systems and each time she manages it they upgrade it.

Artemis Fowl will have no idea what is about to hit him head on. Especially when he decides to steal the Blue Diamonds and bring them back for public viewing. She wants them for the exact opposite. To hide them away until the perfect moment when she can wear them to the Prom. Now as these two criminal masterminds go head to head, who will win? Or are they biting off more than they can chew? Stefan Spiro is not one to mess with after his cousin's encounter with Artemis Fowl.

Oh yeah, and one more thing. Artemis and Maia go to the same school. Artemis is supposed to be one year ahead of Maia DeBearue. What makes this totally ingenious is that she has skipped a year level and is now in most of his advanced classes. Maia is definitely no airhead.

AUTHOR'S NOTES; This idea came to me before Artemis Fowl and the Opal Koboi incident. I've had to change it somewhat and remodel it so it fits the constructed timeline. Now Artemis still knows that the fairies exist but I don't think I'll include them this time. If you think I should put them in somewhere then just review and give me your say so. Also, this isn't a romance fic, at least, not yet. You'll have to read right to the end for that I'm afraid. I also don't much like flames I only do constructive critisim which is welcome. If there are any mistakes please notify me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Artemis Fowl: The Maia DeBearue Affair **

Chapter One

Maia DeBearue was suffering from a case of chronic boredom. Whilst she enjoyed cheerleading very much it just didn't appeal to her right now. At the moment crucial information to her latest scheme was downloading onto her home computer. Broadband had been a human invention that she had relished. It sped up the downloading process considerably. What sped up the process more was her elaborate tinkering with the cables and wiring. Stuff of which her parent's hadn't yet discovered. Too self-absorbed to notice that the internet was running ten times faster than usual they preferred to think mostly about work, public relations and who was dating who in the latest Hollywood hookups. For their sakes Maia always feigned an interest and had several magazines stashed around her room. Places her parent's thought she would hide them to hide an interest or rather, hobby, from her parents that was technically supposed to be banned. But Maia had another interest at heart. One that she kept shielded from everyone around her. She did a particularly good job of hiding it too.

"Maia! You listening to me?" Elizabeth demanded as she twirled around the gymnasium doing the routine they were practicing.

"Vaguely," Maia answered firmly, "good job. Okay team!"

The team stopped doing what they were doing and all came to a sudden halt. The girls looked positively exhausted from all the jumping, back flips, forward flips, pirouette's and many other things that Maia had had them do during that practice session. The new routine was difficult. The old captain had ripped off other teams routines and copied them to the latter so as to knock out the competition. Maia was different, preferring her own routines to rip offs of others. To become the best you didn't steal from others. You came up with something highly efficient of your own maybe mixed in with those that others had already thought of.

"Well done," Maia laughed happily as she surveyed her girls, "we've got quite a way to go yet before the finals but I think we might just make it. Let's keep practicing, remember Monday, girls!"

Maia watched them all leave and then pulled her hair out from the ponytail she'd put it in for practice. Lock's of golden brown hair fell around her shoulders as she reached into her gym bag. She quickly pulled out her laptop computer and switched it on. Heart pounding she looked at the recent email she'd received. This was exactly what she had been looking for.

_Dear Miss DeBearue _

_Thank you for our interest in our competition. We are replying to announce that you have been successful in regards to the tour of the Spiro Needle led by Stefan Spiro himself. We wish you all the best and look forward to seeing you on July 7th 2006. Your flight has already been booked and will be awaiting you at the airport where you will meet up with the other contestant. You will both proceed to the cooperate jet and be treated to first class seats, and have a flight you will never forget._

_Yours Sincerely_

_The Spiro Network_

A wide smile spread across Maia's face. This was her one and only chance to seize the diamonds she had recently uncovered as a part of Stefan Spiro's collection. She had been planning her entrance onto the site for months. Already she had entered the competition—her parent's were thrilled that she was taking an interest in modern technology. They were proud that she was more than just good looks. What they didn't know was her interest in jewels. Especially ones such as the Blue Diamonds and she was planning on keeping it that way. While they took their own interest in their own pathetic crime ring, let Maia deal with her own special talent. Thievery of the most prized jewels in America.

Artemis Fowl had just arrived home from the public school his mother had now insisted on enrolling him into. It didn't take long for her to decide the all boy's school was no good for him. While they had interesting counselors and some of the best educational tools, it meant sending her son away for days on end. So Mrs. Angeline Fowl had opted for a nearby school to the Fowl Manor with classes that didn't bode well for his IQ level or his interest in crime.

"Artemis what is this you're looking at?" Butler asked walking up behind the teenager, "I hope its not what I think it is."

"It would seem I have become one of the winner's of the tour of the Spiro Needle," Artemis said slyly.

"It's obviously not a competition you entered just because you could," Butler announced, "so what are you doing going back into the Spiro Needle? Don't you remember what happened last time?"

"I remember rather well what happened last time," Artemis announced, "and this time I have no intention of getting caught. Nor will I underestimate the enemy. I am simply here on what seems like a competition winner to separate Stefan Spiro from some of his prized jewels."

"That would be the legendary Blue Diamonds," Butler sighed deeply, "you do realize that we've been through thousands of things like this before. Do you remember how well those went?"

"Butler, if you are trying to persuade me not to take the diamonds, you aren't doing a very good job of it," Artemis snapped beginning to feel agitated, "besides. This should be a piece of cake."

"That's what you said the last time," Butler confirmed, "so who are the other competition winners?"

"A girl called Maia DeBearue from school," Artemis replied sounding unimpressed, "the only other person who made it through."

"What do you know about her?" Butler asked.

"Enough," Artemis admitted, "She's Captain of nearly every social club at school. A typical airhead with nothing between the ears. I don't understand how she got to win this competition in the first place."

Unfortunately it had happened for what seemed like the third possible time in so many years. Artemis Fowl was deadly wrong about Maia DeBearue. She was going to be the competition the boy sorely needed. With the same goal in mind both teenagers were well on the way to pissing off an extremely powerful businessman. But Maia has one tool Artemis doesn't have. While she is a genius she is also a cheerleader. She can run, jump, and do physical activities ten times better than Artemis himself. But that was the only advantage she has over him. It was going to be an interesting day once it really got down to it. But the Blue Diamonds had special qualities neither party knew about. Qualities that could get even the most interesting People involved in the fight for its powers.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: Okay, haven't updated in a while. I am sorry. I had writers block. For ages. Then I forgot about the story. Then I only just remembered when I got a review. So thanks for your reviews, and keep reviewing. I like reviews.


End file.
